<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Notes by Madoshi_Hikari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721391">Character Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari'>Madoshi_Hikari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Sanders, SHIELD scientist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Notes, Gen, Project Pegasus, SHIELD, That's it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi_Hikari/pseuds/Madoshi_Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomas Sanders, SHIELD scientist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Character Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So! People have been basically begging me to see more of this AU so… here we go!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Thomas Sanders</span>
</p>
<p>Age: 25</p>
<p>Occupation: PEGASUS scientist (formerly), SHIELD scientist (following NEW YORK INCIDENT 2012), Avengers Reserve Member, YouTuber (part-time)</p>
<p>“Powers”: Able to summon Subjects SS, (later) able to fuse with Subjects SS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- yes, Sanders Sides is a Thing in this universe</p>
<p>- it’s a scripted thing, though, Thomas and his Sides actually get along for the most part</p>
<p>- well, things with Remus are as iffy as ever</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Subjects SS</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>All subjects appear to be able to teleport to locations they have previously visited and summon objects they know well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Subject SS-A</span>
</p>
<p>Virgil “Anxiety” Sanders</p>
<p>- possesses super-speed and super-strength</p>
<p>- prone to panic attacks</p>
<p>- seems to not be able to function without his hoodie</p>
<p>- never seen without black eye shadow</p>
<p>- seems to have a connection to spiders?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Subject SS-D</span>
</p>
<p>“Deceit” Sanders</p>
<p>- compulsive liar</p>
<p>- able to summon forth some sort of yellow lightning</p>
<p>- can always tell if someone is lying or not</p>
<p>- “Gloves Off” (?)</p>
<p>- half of his face, as well as significant portions of his body, are covered in scales</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Subject SS-R1</span>
</p>
<p>Roman “Prince” Sanders</p>
<p>- very good with swords</p>
<p>- twin to SS-R2</p>
<p>- can shape-shift his body in minor ways</p>
<p>- access to a pocket dimension “The Imagination”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Subject SS-R2</span>
</p>
<p>Remus “Duke” Sanders</p>
<p>- can summon octopus arms from nowhere</p>
<p>- twin to SS-R1</p>
<p>- where does he get the maces and ninja stars (“The Imagination”, again)</p>
<p>- possibly a sociopath</p>
<p>- <em>will</em> jump from places he shouldn’t jump from when left unsupervised</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Subject SS-P</span>
</p>
<p>Patton “Morality” Sanders</p>
<p>- not a fighter, seeing how he is an empath</p>
<p>- can and will induce flashbacks of pleasant memories</p>
<p>- allergic to cats</p>
<p>- surprisingly knowledgeable on various topics concerning psychology</p>
<p>- can fly for some reason</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Subject SS-L</span>
</p>
<p>Logan “Logic” Sanders</p>
<p>- very knowledgeable in nigh all fields</p>
<p>- diplomat</p>
<p>- touch technopath (DO NOT LET HIM NEAR STARK)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>